The track hoe is an extremely versatile digging and earthmoving tool. Track hoes can be maneuvered into position for working in places where other earthmoving machinery cannot maneuver. The characteristic apparatus of the track hoe is a hinged and hydraulically driven armature to which a digging apparatus, such as a bucket, may be connected. Other apparati connectible to the hoe armature include jack hammers, tampers, and the like.
One task that has thus far eluded the capabilities of the track hoe is that of precision leveling or grading. Typically, the bulldozer is the machine of choice for grading and leveling earth, and is fine for leveling or grading large stretches of relatively flat, open ground. However, the bulldozer is less appealing for grading smaller plots that may be situated in hard-to-reach areas, such as narrow terraces or the like. Further, bulldozers cannot be used to grade and level areas that cannot support their weight. Moreover, geographical and/or landscaping concerns may prevent a bulldozer from getting to areas where it otherwise might be free to function. While such concerns do not prevent manual grading with hand tools, such efforts are time and labor intensive and, thus, inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that would take advantage of the versatility of a track hoe system for grading and leveling small plots, hard-to-reach sections of land, and/or areas that cannot support the weight of a bulldozer. The present novel technology addresses this need.